1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carpet-faced wall or ceiling structure and, more particularly, to the use of a non-woven felted fabric as the facing for an acoustical wallboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is not unusual in many countries to use carpeting as a covering for walls. The carpeting may be hung adjacent to the wall structure or permanently affixed to the wall. To minimize expense, it is preferred to employ a felted non-woven fabric affixed to a panel structure. Such structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,639,658 and 2,839,442.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,872 discloses the bonding of a needle-bonded carpet material to sheets of perforated fiberboard in a manner such that the perforations are not obstructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,040 discloses the use of a woven or non-woven scrim to which a non-woven felted fabric is needle-bonded before it is embossed to make a patterned wall covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,609 discloses the use of a scrim, to which is needle-bonded a non-woven felted fabric material. A decorative pattern is then embossed on the composite product. The heat of embossing causes the needle-bonded felted fabric in the embossed areas to partially melt and take on a texturing that mirrors the configuration of the scrim.
The object of the present invention is to provide a non-woven felted fabric of improved abrasion resistance. A further object is to provide such a fabric affixed by adhesion or otherwise bonded to a fiberboard or other substantially rigid backing. A still further object is to provide a novel fabric-covered wallboard of improved abrasion resistance.